


Old Flame

by buriednurbckyrd



Series: Curves & Edges [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm bad at tags, Reader Insert, bucky is so into you, plus sized reader, reader being a sassy sass-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Tony is throwing a charity event, Bucky hates his tux, Reader is feeling herself, and has an interesting run in from someone from her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one, y'all! :D

It was no secret that Tony Stark liked to throw parties, and after Sokovia it was crucial for the public to see The Avengers in a good light. People tended to overlook the number of lives they saved when entire cities ended up blown into pieces. So in Tony's mind, what better way to win back the hearts of the people than to host a lavish charity event? The attendance of the entire team was ruled as absolutely mandatory. The world needed to see them as more than just a group of superheros fighting on the news. 

Bucky knew this. But it didn't mean that he was happy about having to be fit for a tuxedo and then wear it for an entire evening. Knowing that Y/N would be meeting him at the party was the only thing keeping him from bolting. Everyone wanted to meet Captain America or Iron Man. Very few guests wanted to approach a former assassin who spent the better part of seventy-five years brainwashed by HYDRA. Steve kept throwing him apologetic looks over the heads of the swarm of women. He picked up his whiskey and scanned the room again. Y/N had gone to the salon with Wanda and their appointments had run long. It was their first black tie event and they wanted to make sure they looked their best among all the wealthy attendees. He had gotten a text from her that they were finally on their way within the last twenty minutes so he hoped she would show up soon. Sitting at the bar knocking back expensive alcohol was not the image they were trying to sell tonight. He had just drained another glass when he felt a hand on his arm.

“What's a handsome guy like you doing sitting here all alone?” Bucky turned and nearly fell of the bar stool. Y/N looked like a dream. Her hair and makeup were straight out of the 40s, her lips painted a vibrant red. He swallowed hard and took her hand, leading her into a slow spin so he could appreciate her outfit from every angle. It was definitely inspired by the same era as her hair but still modern. It was a strapless, sweetheart bodice that cinched in at her waist before flaring out in an A-line skirt ending several inches above her ankles. The soft lighting picked up some shimmer in the midnight blue fabric. 

“Doll… You look incredible.” She smiled and blushed. 

“I've never worn anything strapless before,” she admitted. “But I saw this and I knew it was the one.” 

“I don't think I've ever agreed with you more.” He ran a finger lightly over the top of her breast. “Can I give you a proper hello or will I ruin your lipstick?” 

“Like I would stop you.” She stepped in closer to him and tipped her head back. “Kiss me, Sargent.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, keeping the pressure light. Anything more and he would snap and muss her up. 

“You're gorgeous, you know that right?” He murmured. 

“This dress sure is a winner.” She replied. He stroked the smooth skin of her bare arm. 

“It's got nothing to do with the dress, Y/N.” She opened her mouth to say something but Tony appeared at the bar and took her hand into his. 

“There you are! I have some rich old men just dying, hopefully not literally, to meet you.” She sighed deeply, the moment thoroughly ruined. 

“Why do they want to meet me, T?” She squeezed Bucky's hand in apology. 

“Because you're a very important member of Team Science and I need someone with more charm than Banner and more patience than me to answer their questions?” 

“I just got here! Maybe I'd like to have a drink with my boyfriend!” 

“It's fine, Doll,” Bucky said. “That's the whole point of this thing, right? Network and schmooze?” She smiled a little sadly at him. 

“I won't be long, I promise.” Before Bucky could reassure her again, Tony was dragging her away. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Bucky gave a little wave and sat back down, motioning for another drink. He enjoyed the slightly smokey flavor and wished for a moment that he could get just a little buzzed. It might loosen his inhibitions enough to make an attempt at mingling with the crowd. Instead he just watched Tony deliver Y/N to the group of curious men. One of them actually kissed her hand. _I wonder if he does that with all the scientists he meets_ , he thought with a chuckle. He took another sip of his drink. 

“You're Sargent Barnes, aren't you?” Someone asked in a cool, sophisticated British accent. Bucky looked over as a petite woman with a severe bob slide onto the stool next to him. She ordered a martini. 

“Last time I checked I was.” He replied, feeling apprehensive. The woman held out her hand and he accepted the handshake. 

“Rachel Dierden. I head a company that specializes in genetic research.” The bartender served her drink and she took a sip. “I find you and Captain Rogers fascinating.” Her bluntness may have impressed him under different circumstances, but the conversation was heading into deeply uncomfortable territory. 

“Is that so?” She nodded, eying him up and down. He suddenly felt as if he were being examined. 

“I have wondered for some time about if the serum has had any effects on your genetics.” Bucky motioned for another drink and quickly downed it, trying to stall the woman. His eyes picked out Y/N, who had left the men Tony introduced her to. 

…

Her cheeks ached from smiling. As the men interrupted and spoke over her she plotted her revenge against Tony. When one of them actually reached over and pinched her cheek as if he was her grandfather she hastily made an excuse and ducked away. 

“I'm sorry gentlemen, but I see Captain Rogers needs a word. It was very nice to meet you all!” Her heels clicked as she escaped. Steve did in fact look desperate, he hadn't had a free moment since he arrived. When he saw her coming over his expression brightened. “Hello, Steve!” She chirped. Several women whipped around to give her nasty looks. “Fancy a dance? I just love this song.” 

“Y/N! I'd love to!” He gently pushed his way towards her and took her hand with a sigh of relief. “You are an angel.” He whispered. “I was starting to wonder if I would ever get away.” Y/N smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders. 

“You're too nice for your own good sometimes.” 

“I know,” he grumbled. “You look really beautiful, by the way. Has Bucky seen you yet?” 

“Of course! I found him the minute I got here, I was going to go get him but I saw you needed a friend. He's probably still pouting at the bar.” Steve craned his neck to see over the crowd of people. 

“Sure is, talking to some lady. He doesn't look to happy actually.” Y/N steered him around so she could get a look. When she caught sight of Bucky her entire body stiffened. “Y/N? Are you okay?” She didn't answer and stepped back from him, scanning the room with narrowed eyes. “Y/N?” She shook her head and walked away, her heels clicking sharply. 

Bucky heard her approach and gladly turned away from the woman with a strained smile. 

“Hey Doll, this is Rachel Dierden.” Y/N slid her arm around Bucky's waist and laid her other hand against his chest. 

“We've actually met before, although I know her husband better. Where is Paul tonight? He's got to be here somewhere, I hear you keep his leash nice and short.” Bucky gaped at her in shock. He had never heard her say anything so obviously rude. Rachel only smirked into her martini. 

“I'm sure Paul will join us shortly,” she replied in her cool tone. “He's browsing the silent auction. My husband is a fan of charitable works, as I'm sure you remember.” Bucky was sure if Y/N could light people on fire with her stare Rachel would be a pile of smoldering ash. 

“What a shame he won't be able to bid on that fabulous trip to the Mediterranean, him being on the no fly list and all.” Rachel's hand tightened on her glass. 

“We sorted that out,” she said sharply. “It was an unfortunate mistake.” The details clicked in Bucky's brain. Paul was the Valentine's day date and Rachel was obviously the woman he had blown her off for. “Ah, Paul.” A tall, handsome man walked up to them. Bucky saw him pale when he saw Y/N and swallow hard. 

“It's uh, nice to see you again Y/N.” 

“Is it?” She asked with an icy smile. Paul's eyes darted over to Rachel as if he were looking for her permission to speak again. 

“I was just about to compliment Ms. Y/L/N's dress, darling. Isn't it just lovely that she has the confidence to wear something so...” Rachel paused and took another sip of her drink. “Revealing.” She finished, looking Y/N over with a slight curl of her upper lip. Bucky's arm tightened around her. She patted his chest, silently assuring him she was all right. 

“How nice of you to say so, Rachel. I was a little worried I might be cold but the look on this one's face made it all worth it.” She looked at Bucky with adoration. “I'm lucky to have finally found a man worth my time. He can handle me in every way.” She leveled a look at Paul. He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. Rachel didn't seem to have anything more to say and just finished off her drink. Y/N smirked. “Now, if you'll excuse us. I believe we've both had enough for the night. So happy for the two of you by the way, you definitely deserve each other. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Bucky let her lead him away.

She didn't speak until they were outside. At the bottom of the steps leading into the building she stopped walking and burst into laughter. Bucky turned her around. 

“You okay?” He asked, feeling a little alarmed. 

“Oh my _god_!” She exclaimed, still giggling. “I thought she was going to start chewing on that glass!” She threw herself into his arms and kissed him hard. “That felt so fucking awesome!” Bucky chuckled and pulled her closer against him, it was a chilly night. 

“I can't believe some of the stuff that came out of your mouth,” he said. “Is it weird if I thought it was kind of hot?”

“I was being such a bitch though!” Bucky cupped her breast in his flesh hand.

“You took on a vicious block of ice posing as a woman and never let her get her claws under your skin while looking absolutely stunning,” He nipped at her neck. “I love watching you stand up for yourself, putting people in their place...”

“Mmm… We better hail a cab and go home before I rip that damn tux off of you.” Bucky groaned when she rolled her hips against him. “I know you wouldn't complain, but you look so hot in it and I'd prefer to do any clothes ripping behind the closed doors of our bedroom.” Bucky lifted a hand to signal for a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know what I regret about tonight?” Bucky asked her in the elevator on the way to their floor. He was stood behind her with his arms around her waist placing lazy kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

“What's that?” She asked, leaning back into his embrace.

“We didn't get to dance.” Y/N sighed wistfully.

“Yeah… I really wanted to have at least one with you. I danced with Steve for a few minutes but that was just a rescue mission.” The doors opened and she lead him out, his arms still around her. 

“That punk stole my dance? I'll kill 'im.” She giggled and pulled away, walking over to the record player. She selected a record and set it in, gently placing the needle on the vinyl. 

“It's just you and me now, though.” She held out her hand for him as the soft orchestral sounds flowed out. He smiled and took her hand. “And besides, Stevie has nothing on you.” He chuckled and slipped his arm around her, swaying to the music. 

“You know what I really liked about tonight?” He murmured. Her scarlet lips curled in a grin. 

“What's that?” she replied once again. 

“Watching that idiot realize what he lost when he ditched you for the ice queen.” He dipped her dramatically. Y/N let her head fall back and laughed. Bucky nibbled at her exposed neck before pulling her back up. Her eyes sparkled with humor, her face flushed, and her carefully styled hair was slightly mussed. “You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, you know that?” 

“Hmm, you've seen a lot of ladies in your time.” She teased. 

“None of them were you,” his hand slipped lower to feel the curve of her bottom, still covered by her dress. “None of them had an ass like this.” He said darkly. 

“I'm one great ass in a million.” 

“One perfect total package in a _billion_.” He crushed his lips to hers. She grinned against his mouth. When they broke apart slightly breathless Y/N rested her head against his chest, listening to his racing heart. 

“What did you mean before?” She asked. Bucky's fingers played with the ends of her hair. 

“Hmm?”

“When you said it had nothing to do with the dress?” 

“Oh, that. Don't get me wrong, I love the dress, Doll.” He took her hands and stepped back to look at her, a sound between a growl and a groan leaving his throat. “Goddamn do I love you in this dress… But it's the confidence that makes you unbelievably sexy. You look like a fuckin' dream and you _know it_.” She blushed and turned her face away, smiling. He cupped his metal hand around her cheek, smirking when the cool temperature sent a shiver through her body. “You're a goddess, Y/N...” he whispered. “You deserve to be ravished, to be worshiped.” He walked around her, trailing his fingers over her neck and shoulders. 

“Bucky...” She said his name softly, almost like a whine. She could feel him undoing the tiny hooks down the back of her dress, revealing her bare back. 

“No bra?” Surprise colored his tone. 

“It's all sort of built into the dress.” She replied, letting out a sigh. It felt nice to get out of the slightly restrictive gown. 

“Very convenient.” He undid the last hook and helped her step out of the dress. “I had visions of tearing that off of you, but it's too pretty to ruin.” Y/N was left in a pair of midnight blue panties and her heels. Bucky reached around her and cupped her breasts, pulling her flush against his chest. She let her head fall back, his fingers pinched lightly at her nipples. Bucky was still fully dressed, the fabric of his tuxedo felt luxurious against her naked body. “You don't even know what you do to me, do you?” He said quietly, letting his fingers travel lower. She arched her back and pushed her butt against his pelvis, feeling how hard he was in his pants. 

“Mmm, I think I have some idea.” Bucky hissed in arousal and his fingers dug into her soft flesh. The dull ache from his grip just excited her more. She turned around and her hand went to his belt before he stopped her. 

“Please Y/N, let me worship you tonight.” He pleaded, his eyes dark. He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled at the bow tie until it tore. His shirt went the same way when he grew impatient with all the buttons. She gasped as he tossed the sad scraps aside. “There's something about you Y/N,” he told her. “I want to spend every waking moment touching you.” He was laying her down on their bed, but she wasn't sure when they entered the bedroom. 

“Bucky, please...” He traced his lips down her neck. 

“'Please' what, Kitten?” He circled one of her nipples with his tongue before closing his lips around it and she cried out. “Do you trust me, Doll?” 

“Of course I do.” She replied without hesitation. Bucky moved down her body and nipped at her belly, and she stiffened. He lifted his head and looked up at her. She had crossed her arms over her breasts and her brow furrowed. 

“Don't close up on me, sweetheart...” He peppered the skin of her abdomen and thighs with open mouthed kisses. “I want to taste you. I want to feel you tremble.” She was chewing on her bottom lip, but her arms slid back to her sides. 

“No one's ever…I just never thought anyone would want to...With me.” She turned her head. 

“Look at me,” he ordered gently. “Your body is magnificent. Remember how you felt earlier tonight, done up all pretty.” He began to slowly pull down her panties, lavishing every inch of her with attention as it was reveled. “That confidence, that sparkle in your eyes. I'd say I wish we stayed longer so you really got the chance to show off, but I can't complain too much when I'm between these thighs.” He nuzzled his face against her skin, his rough stubble scratching her in the most delicious way. “Please let me taste you,” he begged. “I'll stop if you get uncomfortable but I just want to try.” He looked up at her, his eyes hazy with lust. Not trusting herself to speak, Y/N nodded and Bucky groaned like a man finding salvation. The flimsy fabric ripped in his fists and he wasted no time diving in with his tongue. 

She shuddered when he licked over her clit. The sensation of his mouth on her sex was completely foreign, but not unwelcome. He splayed his human hand over her belly, fingers curling into the soft flesh to keep her from moving too much. If not for his super strength, she would have bucked her hips wildly when two silver digits slid into her heat. 

“Oh god, oh fuck.” She whimpered, trying to remember why she hadn't let him do this before. He lapped at her, moaning and sending little vibrations through her body. He curled his fingers inside, searching for her g-spot. When she let out a loud cry and a string of expletives he grinned and pressed against it, rubbing it firmly. Her thighs closed around his face and he knew she was lost in her own pleasure, letting go of any lingering insecurities. He sucked gently at her clit until he could feel her walls start to tighten around his fingers. Before she reached her peak he eased away and propped himself up on his elbows to enjoy the sight before him.

Y/N was flushed and panting. Her hair was a mess of curls and her professionally applied makeup was smudged. He was sure his mouth was smeared with her red lipstick as well, but he didn't care. Her thick body was spread out before him like an offering and her taste lingered on his tongue. He reached down and undid his pants, realizing how uncomfortable he was when his erection was freed. He rid himself of his clothing and laid out beside her, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. 

“You still trust me?” He murmured.

“Explicitly.” She purred back. He pulled her leg over him and lifted her hips until she was straddling his waist. 

“Ride me.” There was a fire in her eyes that bewitched him. He knew that this time he wouldn't need to reassure her that he wanted to feel her weight on him, she would fulfill his request and drive them both to release. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked, teasing him for a few brief moments before lining herself up and lowering down. Bucky let out a choked groan. “Shit, Doll, you feel amazing around me.” The first roll of her hips had them both moaning. “Oh fuck, Y/N!” He watched her, mesmerized as she ran her hands over her own body, rolling her nipples in her fingers. Bucky slid his hands around her wide hips, guiding her as she gyrated against him. 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…” She chanted his name like a prayer. “Oh fuck, it's so _good_.” She leaned back and changed the angle of her thrusts. He could feel it immediately when his dick hit that place deep inside of her. She let out a loud cry and clenched around him. 

“Fuck me, Kitten. Just keep fucking me.” He groaned. She sped up her movements, head falling back and her eyes shut in ecstasy. 

“I'm so close,” she warned. “Oh god, Bucky.” He sat up and wrapped on hand around her back, burying the other in her hair. 

“I'm there with you, Doll, fuck!” He bit her shoulder, scraping his teeth across her skin to try and muffle the sounds bubbling up in his throat. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” She sobbed out. The orgasm nearly took her breath away, and she saw little stars go off behind her eyes. Bucky came a few seconds after with a growl. They stayed like that for a time, wrapped around each other, hearts racing. When they both caught their breath, Bucky gently pulled out of her, wincing a little at the sensitivity. Y/N rolled onto her back and just smiled at him sleepily. 

“You okay?” He asked with a grin. 

“I feel a little floaty.” Her words were slightly slurred. Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Keep floating for a minute, I'll be right back.” She hummed in agreement and her eyes fluttered closed. She drifted off for a moment but stirred when she felt him gently wipe her skin with a warm wash cloth. “Don't fall asleep yet, here...” He tugged her hand until she reluctantly got out of bed long enough to put on the pajamas Bucky had brought for her, knowing if she didn't she would wake up shivering even with his increased body temperature beside her. They both slid under the covers and Y/N snuggled up to him. 

“I love you so much.” She whispered. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers up and down her arm. 

“I love you too.” He replied. Bucky hated that anyone had ever hurt his beautiful girl, but laying in bed with her, satisfied and drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but feel grateful for everything that had led them to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need a cold shower and a glass of wine after writing this tbh. *dreamy sigh* Oh Bucky..
> 
> PS: I'd love to continue this series but I have no current fics planned. I would welcome any ideas or suggestions, thank you so much for reading -xo


End file.
